


THIS IS NOT MY JOB!!!

by Naluforever3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Death and Lady Fate are best friends, Death and Life are twins, F/M, Humor, Out of Comfort Zone, Pregnant, baby delivery, going into labor, idea from a story prompt, stuck in an elevator, written like a screen play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naluforever3/pseuds/Naluforever3
Summary: "THIS IS NOT MY JOB! THIS IS THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF MY JOB!" Screamed the Grim Reaper as the human went into labor.This story is written as a screenplay, give it a chance please





	1. A Lost Bet

Angelo Della Morte (Death)…………...….…. a tall, black haired, pale skin, socially awkward 

Italian man, wearing an all-black suit, early thirties 

Katie Hale…………………………………….…a kind hearted, brown haired, 9 months pregnant

woman wearing a pink sundress, late twenties 

Angela Hale…………………………………a new born baby girl with blond hair and blue eyes 

Intro: _The screen is dark. Suddenly a single light illuminates an entity standing alone in an empty room. The being is wearing a large billowing cloak with the hood drawn up shrouding its face in shadows. It is also holding a large scythe. The entity slowly raises its hand up and pulls down its hood revealing a dark-haired man under it. The man smiles at the camera and starts to speak._

Angelo: Hello there. My name is Angelo Delle Morte and as you most likely can guess from my appearance I am the deity known as Death. I am here to tell you a story about myself. The reason I am doing this is simple. (He pauses) I lost a bet with my twin sister and so now I must tell people an embarrassing story about myself. Anyway, here is a little is a little background before I begin. You see even powerful deities like me need a vacation every now and then. So, after 10,000 years I took mine. I decided to stay at a beachside hotel for a year and then get back to work. Sadly, on the day I checked in my sister Life and my best friend Lady Fate played a prank on me. They, unfortunately, like to do this a lot, (Shouting off to the side of the room) BECAUSE THEY ARE JERKS THAT ENJOY MAKING ME SUFFER! (The sound of two girls laughing can be heard from the area where he shouted at. Angelo looks back at the camera) But anyway like I said I had just checked into the hotel and had gotten into the elevator with my luggage when I was joined by a very pregnant mortal. (The lights cut out. The screen fades back in showing Angelo now in a black suit in an elevator. The doors open and lets a pregnant woman on) 

_(Ding)_

Angelo: Oh! Ah, what floor. 

Katie: 19th please. 

Angelo: Ah. Sure. (Pressing the button for the floor right under his) 

Katie: Thank you. (A small smile on her lips) 

Angelo: You’re welcome. 

(Elevator music is playing in the background only just covering up the soft hum of the elevator as it ascends. As they near the top the elevator suddenly lurches) 

Katie: Ahh! (Stumbling into Angelo) 

Angelo: Oof! (Getting the wind knocked out of him but quickly uses the wall to keep them both upright) 

Katie: Oh! Sorry about that. 

Angelo: (Stumbling over his words while also helping her stand on her own) Oh… Uh, no, it’s ah, its fine, it wasn’t your fault you didn’t mean to stumble it was the elevator. It stopped so suddenly and you lost your balance and I just happened to be here, so it’s fine. 

Katie: (Chuckling) Thank you anyway for catching me before I fell. 

Angelo: Eh… No problem. (Shaking his head to clear it) Anyway we should focus on why the elevator stopped. (Walking to the control panel) 

Katie: Your right, that is probably more important right now. Do you think it was anything serious? 

Angelo: (Staring at the panel in thought) I am not sure, it could be nothing. I am going to use the emergency phone to call the lobby and see what is going on. 

Katie: I hope this doesn’t take too long I am supposed to meet my husband in our room, and he has been so overprotective lately since I am due any day now. 

Angelo: Oh. Ah… Well congratu… Oh yes hello, um I am calling from one of your elevators which has stopped moving…... Yes, there is one other woman with me…… We are on the west side of the hotel…. (Looking at the floor indicator above the door) Ah. We appear to be stuck between the 17th and 16th floor……. No, we are both ok and have no injury we are just stuck in here…... Ok well how long will that take?...... Ok thank you. (Hanging up) Well it looks like we are going to be here a while, they will try and get us out as soon as possible but they are unsure how long it will take. 

Katie: Damn it. This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation not some stupid drama. Well might as well get comfortable. (Putting her bag down then placing one hand on the wall and another on her stomach trying to ease her way to the floor to sit down) 

Angelo: Oh! Here let me help you. (Taking her arm to help her sit down) 

Katie: Thank you, I swear to you this used to be much easier. 

Angelo: (Chuckling at her joke) I bet it was. 

(The camera fades out)


	2. Getting to Know One Another

_ Scene 2: The camera fades back in on Angelo, he is looking at his wrist watch with an annoyed look on his face. The camera panes out to show that Angelo and Katie are both still stuck in the elevator. Katie is sitting in the same corner as the one she sat down in in the first scene, her bag resting besides her. Angelo is sitting on top of his luggage on the opposite side of the elevator not sure what to do. _

Katie: So… Since it seems we are going to be here longer than I first thought we might as well past the time by getting to know one another. I, for one, can’t stand the silence and talking should make time go by faster.

Angelo: Um… Sure I guess that will help the past the time.

Katie…...Ok I guess I will start. My name is Katherine Hale, but you can call me Katie, I am currently on maternity leave from my job as a teacher. I am at this hotel with my husband Johnathan on vacation. 

Angelo: (Shyly) Nice to meet you Katie.

Katie: (Waiting)…... This is the part where you introduce yourself.

Angelo: (Embarrassed slightly) Oh right, sorry. 

Katie: It's alright.

Angelo: My name is ah… Angelo Della  Morte . But everyone usually just calls me by my last name.

Katie: Oh wow, what a beautiful name, does it mean anything?

Angelo: (Bashful) Eh, thanks, its Italian, and yes it does mean something, it means… (Trailing off)

Katie: It means… What?

Angelo: (Sighing, re sentment in his voice) It means Angel of Death.

Katie: Oh…... Well it is still a beautiful name. (Exclaims suddenly) HEY, wait a minute, didn’t you say everyone calls you by your last name?

Angelo: (Jumping at her sudden volume) Huh,  yeees ?

Katie: So, all your friends call you Death? HA, well I can defiantly say the name fits you somewhat with your appearance and your choice of clothing. You do look like someone who deals with sending souls onto the next life. And to be perfectly honest I wouldn’t mind having you lead me there when my time comes handsome. (She winks at him in a jokingly flirty manner)

Angelo: (Blushing bright red, then stammering in embarrassment) I... But...I ah...Huh...Arg.

(Katie attempts to hold in her laughter, but after two seconds of his stuttering she bust into peals of laughter)

Angelo: (Realizing she was messing with him, he crosses his arms in a pout) Humph, it wasn’t **that** funny.

Katie: (Calming down from her laughing fit) Oh, but it was... It truly was  Morte .

Angelo: (Wincing at her calling him by his title) Do you think you can call me by my first name? My last name reminds me too much of work and this vacation is one of the few moments I have that allows me to get away from it all. Beside Angelo is what my friends call me, only the souls I meet at work all me  Morte .

Katie: Oh, sure if you want me to. But now you got me curious. What is so bad about your job that you don’t like to talk about it while on vacation?

Angelo: (Completely serious) I harvest souls and then judge them to decide if they deserve eternal damnation or salvation.

Katie: (Stunned and confused) ….... So, you’re a lawyer?

Angelo: (Snorting in laughter) No I’m not a lawyer but in my line of work I tend to meet a lot of them and let me tell you I never know what to expect. Some of them are kind and compassionate who just want to make the world a little bit safer, while others are complete scum bags that are only in it for the money. Those ones typically aren’t very happy to see me when it is their time. (Chuckling slightly) In fact they usually try to run away screaming like a lunatic. (He stares at the wall with a small smile on his face like he could see and hear them now).

Katie: (Confused) What kind of job to you have that would make someone run away from you? And would cause you to describe it in such a grim way?

Angelo: (Nervously running a hand through his hair) Eh.... I’m not really supposed to tell anyone. I could get in a lot of trouble if I do.

Katie: Ok I’ll leave it be as long as it’s nothing illegal. (She looks at him in obvious concern). It’s not anything illegal right, you’re not in the Mob or something?

Angelo: (Waving his hands in front of himself to reassure her) No, no, no, nothing illegal at all. And I hate the mob or any kind of organized crime they actually make my job a lot harder for me.

(The camera zooms in on Katie who has her eyes narrowed. She stares hard at Angelo, debating over whether he is telling the truth or not. The camera suddenly cuts to a close-up of Angelo who is sitting completely still with wide eyes, hoping she believes him. The camera then cuts back to Katie).

Katie: (With soft eyes and a smile) Ok I believe you. (The camera zooms back out with her words. Angelo lets out a sigh and relaxes) Sorry about the third degree but I must be careful. (She pats her stomach)

Angelo: No, it is fine you have every right to be careful since you are living for two. But can we change the subject? You know so we can lighten the mood a bit.

Katie: A change in topic sounds great, things got a little too dark there for me. So, what do you want to talk about?

Angelo: Ummm, I don’t know, let me think. Oh, tell me about your husband, what is he like? Where did you met?

Katie: Ok, let’s see. Johnathan and I met in college our senior year. I was studying early child development and he was studying. AHHHH.

Angelo: (Startled) What! What is it? What’s wrong?

Katie: (Looking at him in panic) I think my water just broke.

(The screen fade to black again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and/or comments


	3. A Broken Water

_ Scene 3: The screen fades back in. Both are still in the elevator with the floor now somewhat wet thanks to Katie’s water braking. _

Angelo: YOUR WHAT JUST WHAT! (Jumping up from his position on his suit case)

Katie: (Snapping at him) My water just broke, you idiot,  ughhh . (Holding her stomach in pain) 

Angelo: (Hysterically) AHHHH, WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE DO YOU CAN’T GO INTO LABOR HERE!

(Katie suddenly kicks Angelo hard in the shins to get him to stop panicking)

Katie: GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF THIS IS NO TIME TO START PANICKING! BESIDES YOU THINK I WANT TO GO INTO  **_ LABOR _ ** WHILE TRAPPED IN AN ELEVATOR THEN YOU BETTER THINK AGAIN AND YOU  PANICKING AND SHOUTING IS NOT HELPING AT ALL! (She shouted at Angelo)

(Not effected at all by the kick Angelo stands completely still, stunned by what just happened, but after a second he shakes his head to dispel the shock, he then crouches down in front of her to help)

Angelo: (Calmer but can still hear panic in voice) Your right, this is no time for panic. Alright what do you need me to do?

Katie: Ok, ok, (Rhythmic breathing (RB)) I went over this a million times with my doctor, (RB) after my water brakes I need to time my contractions. Do you have a watch or something?

Angelo: YES! I do have a watch. (Scrabbling to get his watch off and give it to Katie) Here. Ok you do that I am going to use the elevator phone to call for help, you just... Just focus on your breathing.

(Katie gives a jerky nod showing that she heard him, Angelo goes over to the phone to call 911)

Angelo: Hi a woman and I are currently trapped in an elevator at Coral Hotel we are both uninjured but the person I am with just went into labor......... Yes, we called down to the front desk a while ago and they said that they are currently trying to get the elevator working again but they were unsure how long that would take....... No it is just the two of us in here and neither of us has any medical training.......Yes that would be very much appreciated we both have no idea what we are doing......Ok thank you.

(Angelo hangs up the phone then sits down in front of Katie)

Katie: Well?  Ahhhug . 4 minutes 57 seconds

Angelo: Ehhhh...... (Shakes his head to fend off on coming panic) Right so they are sending an ambulance to the hotel and they are going to contact the hotel so they can hopefully speed things up on the whole... You know.... Getting us out of here. Oh, and once the ambulance gets here, they are going to have someone call the elevator to help talk us through this. Isn’t that  _ great.  _ (His voice cracks with fear at the end)

Katie: (Giving him a weak smile) That’s....  Grurrahh (RB). 4 minutes 3 seconds, that’s great Angelo, did they say how far way the ambulance is?

Angelo: Ahhhh.....Yes they did they said that they should be here in about three minutes since the hospital is so close. (Whispers under his breath) I’ll have to thank Lady Fate later for that, even if she is the one who most likely put me in this situation. I am so going to get her back later for this stunt.

Katie: (Hearing only the beginning of what he said she giggles slightly) Yeah, I guess we got luckily that in that aspect.  Uugghhh (RB)…... 3 minutes 21 seconds. Listen Angelo, I know this can’t be how you planned your vacation to go.... But I am glad you are here with me.... (RB)…..... I couldn’t imagine going through this alone.... (RB)…. What I meant is I am glad you are here with me (RB).

Angelo: Shhhhh...... No more talking, you just focus on your breathing. Just try and copy me. In....And out......In.......And out.....In.....And out. That's it nice and easy, in....And out.

Katie:(Copying him)  Auuuugh ...... (RB) 2 minutes 16 seconds.

(Suddenly the phone rings)

Angelo: Ok that should be the paramedics calling, which means that the ambulance has arrived. (He stands up and answers the phone) Hello.... Yes, this is the right elevator...... Uh yes, we have been timing her contractions....... Ok they are about two minutes apart..... WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT’S NOT GOOD......I CAN’T DO THAT!!!!...... Ok, ok, just tell me what to do.

Katie: WHAT! WHATS NOT GOOD! WHAT IS GOING ON? TELL ME! (Panicking)

Angelo: (Turning the phone way from himself to talk to her) Because we are on such a high floor and because the contractions are so close together, they don’t think they will be about be reach us in time. (Slightly historically) We are going to have to deliver your baby right here in the elevator.

Katie: …....... **_ WHAT!!!!! _ **

Angelo: But don’t worry they are to walk me through it on the phone.

Katie: (Through gritted teeth) That is not very reassuring Angelo.  Aaahhhh ....(RB) 1 minute 45 seconds.

Angelo: Well it is all we have right now...... (Turning back to the phone) ….... Ok what do I need to do?....... Ok would clothes work as a good cloth? ….... Ok give me a minute to set it up.

(Angelo sets the phone down and goes over to their suit cases. He franticly begins pulling out clothes, then he turns towards Katie)

Katie: (Still breathing heavy) What.... Are you.... doing???

Angelo: They said that I should make you as comfortable as possible to make this easier on you. (Angelo bundles the clothes up then helps lift her to put them under her. He then goes back to the phone). Ok what should I do next..........Ok I have a large silk shirt and couple of towels I brought from home that are pretty soft would that work?.......... Ok what else do we need...... Hold on let me check.......(He sets the phone down again and starts searching through his bag again. After a bit of searching he pulls out a pair of nail scissors and a bottle of alcohol. He then turns to Katie) Do you have a hair clip on you? (She nods and points to her bag. Angelo grabs it and digs through it until he pulls out a hair clip. He then goes back over to the phone and continues to talk to the paramedics) Alright I have pair of nail scissors and I was able to find a hair clip in her bag I also have a bottle of alcohol I had in my bag should I use it to sterilize the scissor and clip?....... The brand is  Seagram’s whiskey......Ok good, I am glad that works, is that everything we are going to need................. So now we just wait right? She'll know when to start pushing right? ..... Alright, and you will stay on the phone with us throughout it right?........Hello....Hello......No, no, no, no, no, GOD DAMNIT! (Angelo slams the phone down in anger)

Katie: (Straining though her teeth) What? What’s wrong?

Angelo: The phone disconnected; we are on our own.

Katie: Shit...... Well what did they say before fucking phone gave out?

Angelo: They told me that the contractions should get closer and closer together until you feel the need to push. Once that occurs then it is as simple as pushing the baby out.

Katie: (Glaring at Angelo) This is anything but simple.  Uuugh ....and considering how close the contractions are already we don’t have long to wait.

(The screen fades to black again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and/or comments


	4. It Is Time

_Scene 4:_ _The screen fades back in. Katie is laying on a makeshift bed of clothes with her legs bent and a towel under her, she is breathing heavily and is in a lot of pain. Angelo is preparing another towel and is using the bottle of whiskey to sterilize the scissors, hair clip, and his hands_

Katie:  Uhhuah ....(RB)… Angelo... Its time.

Angelo: (Snapping his head up with panic in his eyes and voice) I don’t think I can do this Katie; I have never done anything like this before. (Getting slightly hysterical) In fact I usually do the exact opposite of this. (Breathing heavy)

Katie: (In a deadly calm voice) Angelo you need to calm the fuck down, pull yourself together and help me deliver my baby!

Angelo: (Jumping up and clutching his hair in panic) CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! THIS! (He points down at her stomach) THIS IS NOT MY JOB THIS IS THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF MY JOB!!!

Katie: ANGELO!!! ARHHHH (In pain)

Angelo: (His mouth shuts with an audible click as his hand falls to his side) …... I’m sorry

Katie: YOU CAN SAVE YOUR APOLOGIES FOR LATER JUST GET DOWN HERE AND HELP ME!!!

Angelo: (Dropping to the floor quickly) Right sorry.... Ok take these (He hands her two balled up shirts) And squeeze them as you push. (Angelo places Katies feet on his shoulders and hold a towel ready for the baby) Now on the count of three push with everything you have. Ok ready... one… two... three PUSH.

Katie:  AHHHHHHHH

Angelo: OK... Good, good, now again...One... Two.... Three PUSH.

Katie: AHHHHH (Sweating and breathing heavily)

Angelo: Alright I can see their head, your almost there. Ready, one... Two... Three PUSH.

Katie:  AHHHHHHH !!!!

Angelo: Come on Katie, you can do it last big push then it is all over. One...Two...Three PUSH!!

Katie:  AHHHHHHH

Angelo:  AHHHHHHH (Screaming with her)

(Angelo works quickly using the scissors to cut the umbilical cord then using the hair clip to stop the bleeding, he then ties the cord off. Angelo and Katie are quiet, both breathing heavy and unsure what to do next. They stand there for three second when a tiny sound breaks the silence)

Baby:  Waaahhhh

Angelo: (Sighing deeply and wiping her clean with the towel) It’s a girl. And she is perfectly healthy.

Katie: Oh yeah, how can you tell?

Angelo: (Chuckling at his own inside joke) Let’s just say I know when someone is close to death and trust me, you and your baby won’t be passing on to the next life anytime soon. 

Katie: Oh yeah, I forgot you are the Angel of Death. (Laughing at her joke) Well no matter how ironic your name is, I don’t think you can decide who dies when. Right?

Angelo: (He doesn’t answer, instead he passes Katie her baby) Here I’ll let mother hold her for now. Besides she is probably hungry.

Katie: Yeah, your probably right, come here my little angel. 

Angelo: (Sitting down besides Katie) So what are you going to name her?

Katie: I am not sure, before I was dead set on the name Riley, but now that I am holding her in my arms, I am not so sure.

Angelo: Huh, you know with that little tuff of blond hair she almost looks like a little angel.

Katie: Angel, I like that.

Angelo: (Confused) Huh, what do mean?

Katie: That is going to be her name Angela Riley Hale. Named after the man who helped me deliver her into this world.

Angelo: (With tears in his eyes) Thank you. 

(The screen again fades to black. When it fades back in Angelo is standing in the same room from the start of the movie. He is still wearing a dark cloak and hold a scythe, but his hood is still down.)

Angelo: So, there you have it, that was one of the most terrifying and embarrassing moments in my existence. The emergency team arrived ten minutes later, and Katie was rushed to the hospitals. That was the last I saw of her. Or at least the last she saw of me. I still check up on her every now and then. I also made Lady Fate give the entire Hale family an easy life until it is time for me to collect them. It was the least she could so for putting me through this whole ordeal in the first place. Now that I have fulfilled my part of the bet, I need to get back to work. I have another 9,629 years before my next vacation, and I don’t want to get behind. (He pulls up his hood then disappears in a cloud of black smoke. The camera is suddenly lifted, and you can hear a woman’s voice muttering about the save button before it cuts off.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and/or comments

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and/or comments


End file.
